The 5th Alice
by IceQueen987
Summary: Me and my cosplaying friends are somehow pulled into Alice Human Sacrifice and are forced into the parts which include a new Alice. What happens to this new Alice? And will she escape Wonderland or fall to her vice? Lots of blood.


**The plot bunnies got me. All of the people are cosplayers and my personal friends. The frist two have actually done this cosplay for the charecters they are in the story. I made up the lyrics for the 5th Alice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid! All I own is the 5th Alice's lyrics and her costume design.  
**

* * *

The 5th Alice

**"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,  
No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think.  
'I don't want to disappear this way.  
How can I make people dream of me?'  
The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea.  
'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"**

I looked around in confusion. _Where the hell am I?_ I sat up and looked at my surroundings. There was woods, woods and more woods. Flowers bloomed, creating a heavy perfume and trees cast an almost foreboding cloak of shadow. Animals frolicked in the fields and scampered in and out of the trees. I got up and suddenly noticed my attire. I had an off-the-shoulders black top of silky, fluid material that went down to my knees. The front and back were silted from just underneath my breasts all the way down to the end. There were swirls in bright yellow and light blue on the top in random patterns. I also had on a long black skirt that went to my ankles. There were slits all the way to my thighs on either side, with a white apron over it. On my feet were long, thigh-high heeled boots also with bright yellow and light blue swirls. My dark brown hair, which reached only my shoulderblades, was half-up

"Ow! My head…" I heard someone mumble. I turned and saw Lindsay getting up not 3 feet away from me. She was dressed in a bright red dress with capped sleeves that went to her knees. Underneath was a long sleeved white button-up blouse while a white apron that started under her bust was on top of the dress. Brown boots that went up to her knees adorned her feet. The dress itself poofed out, like it had a petticoat underneath and her long, wavy medium brown hair was completely down. "What the-?" She glanced at her hand, which held a sword with a red jewel in its hilt. On her right hand was a spade drawn in red. "Do you know where we are? Or why we're dressed like this?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I replied.

"Well, at least we have a weapon to protect our-"

"Look out!" I screamed as a wolf launched itself at Lindsay. She reacted instinctively and slashed the wolf in two. It lay dead at Lindsay's feet, blood spilling over her shoes. It had splattered on her dress and face as well. Blood ran down the blade she held in her hand to her hands. She seemed to look at the corpse with a sudden morbid fascination. "Lind…say?" I asked, approaching her. She lifted her head, turned to me and smiled.

"That was fun." A demented smile on her face. "I want to do it again."

"What?" With the grin still plastered on her face, she began to wildly swing the blade, cutting smaller animals and flowers. Soon, she walked into the woods, cutting into branches now as well. A path of blood had begun to form. "Lindsay, stop!" I yelled, running after her. I caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Just-!" I stopped mid-sentence. Lindsay's normally brown eyes were now red. "Lindsay?"

"My name is Alice, not 'Lindsay'." she replied. "Now out of my way." Her grin widened. " Unless you want to donate your blood to my path." I felt myself blanch and stepped out of her way. She continued to hack and cut, spilling blood everywhere she walked. _This isn't real. This isn't Lindsay!_ Suddenly, a primal scream was heard. Branches suddenly came to life and dragged Lindsay into the darkest part of the forest. She dropped her sword, now coated in blood, as she was dragged. I picked it up and sprinted after her.

"Lindsay!" I yelled. Branches and thorned vines surrounded her until she was in a cage. The only thing that was visible was her bloodied right hand, marked with the red spade. "Lindsay! Lindsay!" I screamed, trying to pull away the vines and branches, but only receiving scratches in return. I felt myself sink to the ground. "No…"

**The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the Spade**

**And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand**

**Never hesitating to slay all within her way,**

**Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland**

**Deep within the darkened forest, Alice walked the line**

**Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin**

**If it were not for the murderous wake left behind**

**No one would have suspected that she had ever been.**

"So, the first one was a failure." a voice said. I turned, but could only see shadow. "Maybe this next one will be it." Suddenly, I heard singing in the distance. My blood froze. _I know that voice…_ I got up and ran to the source of the singing, stumbling until I reached a plaza where a crowd had gathered. I pushed myself through the crowd to get to the center where the singing was coming from.

Marina was singing, like I had thought, though she too was dressed strangely like Lindsay had been and myself. She had on a white button-up shirt, long kaki-green pants and a long light blue scarf around her neck. Nothing had been done with her short, light brown hair, but on her left hand was a blue diamond and she had on simple brown shoes. Marina finished singing and was rewarded with thunderous applause.

"Marina!" I yelled. She turned in surprise as I flung myself at her, sobbing. She flinched but didn't push me away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Lindsay. She went nuts and started killing everything in sight! And then she was dragged into the woods and was imprisoned."

"Are you serious?" Marina exclaimed, shocked. "I've known Lindsay almost all my life. She'd never do that!"

"Then how do you explain this?" I thrust the bloodied sword at her. She went pale.

"Shit. Let's go and-"

"Please wait!" someone from the crowd pleaded. "Could you sing just one last song? I've been waiting forever for someone like you to show up." The man came up to Marina and handed her a sheet of lyrics. "I've been dying for someone with your abilities to sing this."

"S-Sure…"Marina muttered as the man retreated, seeming to disappear into the crowd. She looked at the lyrics and began to sing. The song was all about pain and misunderstanding. All in all, it was disturbing. When she finished, she immediately began to sing another song, this one more twisted then the last. I began to smell rotting flesh, feel the foul breath of mental and physical sickness.

"Marina, stop singing!" I yelled. She ignored me. I ran over and clamped my hands over her mouth. That's when I saw her normally light brown eyes had turned a vivid blue. She pushed me away and continued to sing. People began to pale and then become red with fever before falling to the ground in pain. She didn't seem to respond to her name at all. "ALICE, STOP IT!" I screamed, smacking her across the face. She stopped finally and, with eyes still blue, looked around at what had happened.

"I…I didn't…" she was trembling with fear at what she had done. I looked around, but the man could not be found. "I have to- I need to-!" Marina looked around frantically. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and restrained me, covering my mouth. The man who had given Marina the song came back, a gun carved with roses painted blue in his hand.

"This should fix the problem, I think." He said with a smile. _NO!_ Marina took the gun and put it point blank to the side of her head, tears running down her check from her newly-blued eyes. I struggled to escape from my restrainer, to stop her from what she was about to do. Marina pulled the trigger and fell with a 'thud' to the ground. Blood ran onto the cobblestone street like a small river.

**The second Alice was a fragile man of the Diamond**

**The broken echo of the lies within demented words.**

**He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland,**

**Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.**

**Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose,**

**Was shot by a madman, who silenced him to death.**

**Single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed**

**With twisted grin, this man lay dying with his last breath.**

"Marina!" I screamed, sobbing hysterically. My restrainer let go of me and I ran to her side. "Oh God why?" I sobbed. "First Lindsay goes mad and now Marina kills herself. What did they ever do to deserve this?"

"So this Alice was also a failure. What a shame. I liked this Alice's singing so much." I looked up to see a shadow of someone, but I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. I knew, though, it was a child. "Maybe the third Alice will do better."

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled.

"Don't worry, your turn will come soon."

"Wha-?"

"Oh my God, Marina!" I heard someone scream. I looked to my right to see Lauren running to where I was holding Marina's corpse. "What the hell did you do?" Lauren was also dressed strangely. She had on a light green dress that went down to her knees and poofed out because of a petticoat. It had no sleeves, but underneath was a short-sleeved white button-up blouse. A round, white apron was tied around her waist and she had on brown boots that went halfway up her calves with dark green socks that peeked out over the top.

"Lindsay went nuts and killed everything in sight in the woods. She was trapped there. When I tried to tell Marina, some guy gave her a song to sing and soon she lost it too. Then he gave her a gun and she shot herself.

"What in the world…" Lauren whispered in disbelief, her blond curls falling over her face and brushing her shoulders. "We have to help Lindsay. We can't do anything about Marina so-"

"There you are my queen!" someone in armor shouted. As Lauren turned around in confusion, a saw something on the street out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see that a small rose bush had grown in the puddle of Marina's blood. But the roses were blue instead of red or white or pink.

"How the-?" I gasped.

"This bloom would look lovely in your hair, highness." A handmaiden said, addressing Lauren.

"What are you- How did that happen?" Lauren gasped. The handmaid plucked a rose and put it in Lauren's blond tresses. She blinked, confused for a second before her face relaxed.

"Your right. I don't know why I'm on the ground, but this rose has made it better." She turned to Marina's corpse in disgust, her once grey eyes now bright green. "Take that thing away! It could give me a disease." She stood and was immediately followed by the knights and handmaiden.

"What just happened?" I muttered. I plucked a blue rose and looked at it sadly. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop you." I whispered, brushing some hair from Marina's now cold face. I looked towards the shadowed woods. Blood from the sword Lindsay had wielded had dripped and made a path back into the forest. "I'll free you somehow." I stood up, put the rose in my hair and followed after the royal procession.

We soon reached a castle that was made of entirely green material. Brick, mortar, all of it was green. I entered into the castle, barley getting in as the guards closed the heavy doors. "This place is huge." I muttered, looking around. Everything was with a green and club motif. Lauren emerged from some room on the left, dressed in a floor-length dress, also green, with a crown perched on her blond locks. I noticed on her right hand was a club painted in green. _Oh God, please don't tell me…_

"Now you're getting it." The voice said. I saw the shadow appear next to Lauren and smile before whispering in her ear. She paled at the words.

"No…NO!" she screatched. "I will NEVER get old, never!"

"But Alice..." the shadow said. It became clearer and I could see now it was a little girl. The handmaiden that had been by Lauren's side had vanished and was now bringing a full-length mirror, helped by two coachmen. "Don't you see it yourself?" Lauren turned in horror at her reflection. I also looked and recoiled in disgust. The flesh of the reflection was old and rotting, black in some places, the eyes milky and unseeing. The blond curls that adorned her head were white and stringy, limp and lifeless. "The only way you can stop this is if you reign with an iron fist. Children have special powers in their flesh. If you ate their flesh, it would keep you younger, longer."

"You're right." Lauren whispered, lowering her hands slowly from her face. "All I need is a child's flesh…" She turned to her handmaiden. "Give this invitation to the next child you find. Make sure they are beautiful and as young as possible, but not too young."

"Yes your Highness." The handmaiden bowed.

**The third Alice was an innocent young girl of Club.**

**An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.**

**She charmed the people in the land to every beck and call,**

**A peculiar country answering to each command.**

**So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.**

**Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.**

**Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream,**

**Disguised by kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.**

Lauren swept away as I stared at her in horror. One of the gold bangles fell from her fine wrist with a small 'clack', but no one bothered to pick it up. In fact, it seemed as if everyone had forgotten me.

"The third Alice was a failure too. She's much too vain for her own good. It was so easy to warp her. Maybe I'm picking people who are too old…" the little shadow girl murmured in contemplation. I slid the bangle on my wrist before turning on the shadow girl.

"Stop this! None of this makes sense. Why are you torturing my friends?" The shadow girl looked up.

"To find Alice of course."

"But why?" The shadow girl smiled.

"You might be the one. Or maybe you'll share everyone else's fate." She approached me, staring into my eyes. I pulled back, afraid. "No, not yet. But soon…"

**And as this passed, two children walked into the woods.**

**Partaking in tea underneath the trees, they'd never part.**

**They found an invitation to the queen.**

**It was the Ace of Hearts.**

I walked out of the castle, feeling exhausted, both physically and emotionally. "Now what?" I whispered, looking at the clear blue sky.

"Is this the castle?" a voice asked. I looked and saw-

"Emily! Analise!" I exclaimed. "Oh thank God you're okay!" Both were, once again, dressed oddly. They wore matching outfits of light brown overall shorts with long-sleeved button-up shirt underneath. Analise had a white scarf made into a headband on her brown hair and a thin gold scarf made into a bow at her neck. She also had on thigh-high white socks and brown penny loafers. Emily had the same penny loafers, though her socks were only to underneath her knees. The gold scarf around her neck was made to look like a tie. Her short red-brown hair pulled into a small ponytail.

"What's up?" Emily asked. That's when I noticed that on Emily's left hand was half a golden heart while on Analise's right hand was the other half of the gold heart.

"Oh…not again…what now…"

"Huh?" Analise looked at me in confusion. Emily shrugged.

"Come on. I want to see the queen." Emily took Analise's hand and led her up to the gate. The gatekeeper stop them.

"Only the one marked with the heart can pass."

"But we're both marked with it, see?" Emily and Analise said in unison, lifting their join hands.

"They one must die and become Alice to see the queen." The both looked at each other in shock. I felt myself sink down to my knees.

"I can't take this…" I soon heard the sounds of struggling, of flesh meeting metal, the smell of blood soon permeating the air. An empty white envelope with a broken seal in the shape of a gold heart fluttered into my line of vision. I look it and crawled away into the woods to cry.

**The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.**

**Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began.**

**And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.**

**A brother and a sister running wild in Wonderland.**

**A stubborn elder sister; a witty younger brother.**

**But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland.**

**They were never woken up from their terrifying dream**

**Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale.**

I soon herd Lindsay's demented screams for release and more blood. I clutched my head, trying to stop myself from hearing the screams. It didn't work. I stood and ran blindly until I stumbled into a meadow. The blood on the sword had dried and was now the color of rust. The blue rose was beginning to wilt. The gold of the bangle flashed, illuminating the empty envelope.

"All of them are gone. All of them. Lindsay in trapped and lost in bloodlust. Marina killed herself. Lauren wants to rule forever and never die. And either Analise or Emily will murder the other, while the remaining of the two of them will go to Lauren and be eaten by her."

"Well, they were all expendable. To be honest, I'm surprised _you_ haven't gone mad yet." My head jerked up and I saw the shadow girly. Except she wasn't a shadow anymore. She had long black hair and sickly pale skin. She was dressed in a loose, ragged white dress that had once been beautiful. "Maybe _you_ will become Alice after all." I began to tremble.

"Please…I don't want to…"

"But I wonder if you can get over your flaw first. The others couldn't. That's why they went mad. I had to test them you see. To make sure they could do it. Alice is fearless. Strong. If they couldn't conquer their fears, their weakness, then they would never make a good Alice."

"I-"

"Now, let's see if you can become Alice or not." The girl lifted her hand and music filled the air. Beautiful music so lively, so intoxicating, I had to get up and dance. It was what I did best. It was my strength. I began to forget why I was afraid. I smiled and began to laugh with joy, my skirt and top flaring as I danced. "Now for a dance partner." I looked behind me and saw a beautiful man. He smiled at me, liking what he saw. I smiled back flirtatiously as I continued to dance. He extended his hand, inviting me to dance.

I followed, laughing all the while. I tried to take his hand, but my own fell right through, as if he wasn't really there. I laughed in frustration, dancing with him as he led me deeper down the paths of this world. Every time I tried to touch him, I would stumble or fall through him as if he was made of moonlight. My laughter soon became demonic as I kept trying to touch him and truly dance with him. I couldn't stop though, because if I did, I knew I would never see him again and I would die alone.

"Alice, stop teasing and dance with me." The beautiful man laughed. I laughed as well, the laugh now truly psychotic.

"So, she wasn't Alice either." the girl said, looking at the dancing girl. She was dancing all alone in the moonlight, her laughter chilling and demented. "I wonder if I will ever find Alice." The shadow girl looked around. "At least I have five new toys to play with." I smile crept on the girl's face. "Who will I test next."

**The fifth Alice was a** **girl of light and lively dance**

**Lost, with no symbol in this world of Wonderland.**

**She searched and searched for a place to call her very own, **

**And soon fell in love with a man of unrivaled grace.**

**But try as she might she could not touch**

**The one she wanted to dance with most,**

**Deeper and deeper she falls into fantasy**

**Dancing herself down the paths of insanity.**


End file.
